Naruto Bloopers
by XXa-KISS-that-KILLSxX
Summary: Ahh the insanely crazy life of the Naruto actors the character I created is in this story just to let you know. What will happen this time around? Read and find out! This might turn into a series of one shots, i don't know. Plz rate and comment! Enjoy!


"Alright, let's start with the fight scene between Sasuke and Itachi," the director began. "What do you think?"

"Hm, whatever," Sasuke stated.

"I guess," Itachi agreed.

"Alright," the director began. "Ready? Action!"

Thus the scene began. It started with Sasuke facing his brother Itachi, his eyes full of hatred. Sora, Naruto, and Jiryai (spelling?) were standing on the sides, their expressions serious and annoyed.

"Uchiha Itachi, I will kill you," Sasuke stated venomously, pulling out a kunai.

"No, Sasuke don't!" Sora shouted. "You don't know what you're getting into!"

"Shut up," Sasuke glared at Sora. "I know what I'm doing and I will kill him."

"Hmhm, you're right, you will kill me," Itachi stated. "You'll kill me with that outfit! I mean, come on, I thought I taught you how to dress cool"

"Hey, it's not my damn fault!" Sasuke shouted. "It was Kakashi's stupid idea to wear this!"

"Sure it was," Itachi replied rolling his eyes. "And I suppose you did nothing to stop him?"

"That's not the point!" Sasuke shouted. "Look you were supposed to read the script!"

"That's what the script says!" Itachi replied, showing Sasuke the script. "See?"

"Alright, who changed the script?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sora and the others.

"Huh… it wasn't me Sasuke," Sora sighed.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Naruto shouted.

"Dido," Jiryai stated.

"Then who did?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I did," a voice came from above. All the people looked up in confusion.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Sora asked.

"Me? Why I'm the author of this story," the voice replied. "You may call me Black Angel."

"Black Angel… is that your real name?" Naruto was stupid enough to ask (though, outside the series, he was actually graduating from Harvard… hm, he must still be acting in his role, oh well).

"Of course it's not my real name!" Black Angel replied. "Do you really think I would tell you my real name?! Man you're stupid!"

"Hey! I'm graduating from Harvard!" Naruto countered.

"How'd an idiot like you get into Harvard?" Black Angel smirked.

"Grr…" Naruto began.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled. "Why'd you change the script Black Angel?"

"Cause I can."

"But why?"

"This is supposed to be a funny story! That's why."

"Ugh… you're and idiot," Sasuke growled.

"Hey, I'm the one who can erase your mouth or, better yet, change your gender in the blink of an eye," Black Angel replied.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke replied, terrified.

"I've got a pencil and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"That's better," Black Angel stated triumphantly.

"CUT!!!!" the director shouted. "That wasn't right at all! Huh… take it from the top."

"Grr…" Sasuke growled. "Itachi, please try and get it right this time."

"Okey dokey!" Itachi replied happily.

"Alright then," the director cued. "Action!"

Thus the scene repeated itself until Itachi screwed up, yet again.

"Hm, I guess there is only one way to solve this…" Itachi began. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"

Every one fell over, anime style.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "That's not right! You said you'd get it right this time!"

"Well, it's funnier this way!" Itachi countered.

"Funny my ass! This scene isn't supposed to be funny!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "And you just ruined a crucial part in this scene!"

"Well, sorry for trying to make the scene a little more enjoyable!" Iachi shouted back.

They started arguing with each other. The others sighed in annoyance and exhaustion. They were tired and wanted to go home. Sora tapped her foot impatiently.

"Could we please get this scene going?" Sora asked, extremely irritated.

"I don't think we're going to be getting anything done today," the director stated.

"I don't think any of us think we are," Naruto agreed.

Just then, the door to the set burst open and the Mad Hatter (A/N That's me! Just call me the Mad Hatter! I'm crazy enough to be, lol) ran in with a teapot in his hand and singing.

"A merry un-birthday to you!" he sang.

Everyone froze and stared at the Mad Hatter with anime style twitchy eye.

"What?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"You're not even supposed to be here!" Sasuke shouted. "This is the wrong set! The set for Alice in Wonderland is three doors down!"

"Actually, the set three doors down is being used for rehearsal for the _band_ Three Doors Down," Itachi corrected.

"Oh and I suppose you would know that," Sasuke stated snidely.

"Hey, I happen to love Three Doors Down!" Itachi shouted in rage.

They started arguing again, this time pulling out kunai and charging at each other. Sora stared at them, acquiring a headache with all the shouting. She sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, at least they're actually fighting this time," Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Sora agreed. "Hey let's go to the bar!"

"That's a great idea!" Naruto shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Jiryai agreed. "Pretty girls here I come!"

"Jiryai you perv!" Sora shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, I can't help it!" Jiryai whimpered.

"Yeah whatever," Sora stated, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Mad Hatter, do you wanna come?" Naruto invited.

"Hell yes I will!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed, throwing away the teapot. "I'm freakin' sick of tea! I need some scotch or maybe a Martini!"

"Then come on let's go!" Jiryai shouted in excitement.

"Hey, wait for us!" the filming crew shouted, running after them.

It took another two hours for Sasuke and Itachi to stop fighting. They were breathing heavily and bleeding from assorted cuts and slashes as they looked around to find they were alone.

"Um… guys?" Sasuke called. "Guys where are you? Sora? Dobe?"

"Um… Sasuke, they left a note," Iachi stated handing Sasuke a note.

The letter read in Sora's elegant script:

_Sasuke,_

_We got tired of you and Itachi fighting and I was getting headache. We went to the bar. I'll see you later._

_-Sora_

Sasuke stared at the letter for a few moments before turning to Itachi.

"They went to the bar," Sasuke stated.

"Then let's go!" Itachi shouted.

Sasuke and Itachi left the set and made their way to the bar. When they got there, they saw a rather funny sight. The Mad Hatter was drinking his own weight in rum, Sora, Tsunade, and a freaky girl with cat ears, bondage pants, tight shirt, and oversized trench coat were drunk and singing the song Mary and Pippin were singing in "The Lord of the Rings."

_Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry,_

_But you could never find a beer so brown (repeat),_

_As the one we drink in our hometown, the one we drink in our hometown._

_You can drink you fancy ales,_

_You can drink them by the flagon,_

_But the only brew for the brave and true,_

_Comes from the Green Dragon._

Sasuke stared through the window at the hilarious sight, then he turned on Itachi.

"Thanks a lot, Itachi," Sasuke stated venomously.

"What did I do?" Itachi asked.

"Because you wouldn't stop arguing, I missed all the fun!" Sasuke replied.

"Woah, why is this all my fault?! You were the one who wouldn't stop arguing!" Itachi countered.

Just then, the cat eared girl ran out the door screaming something extremely stupid.

"AHHHH!! SCOTT THEY'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY PILLOWS AND TWINKIS!!!" the girl screamed as she ran into the night. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other then continued to argue.

And, thus this ends another insane day in the life of the Naruto actors. Wow, what a hectic life! Glad I'm not them! I'm just the writer (of course that's hectic too, lol).

Toon in next time! Black Angel signing off.


End file.
